PE class
by Lady.Luci.Lucifer
Summary: Just two oneshots where campers go to the demigod's schools. I've only done Hazel, Frank and Leo so far.
1. Chapter 1

The stern P.E teacher walked into the room. "Today, students, we will be doing not fitness training but hand eye coordination. Someone called Tom is here. He will be showing you how to make a machine and you will have a go! So don't be shy just do it."

Leo grinned. He would ace this. Then 'Tom' walked in. It was a camper! Leos grin widened. He stepped forwards, walked over and gave a bro hug to his cabinmate. "Yo, Tom! Here for Leo the amazing?!"

"No, I am here to teach the class. Don't show off too much." Tom returned.

"Me? Show off? Since when?" Leo smirked.  
Tom sighed before addressing the class and showing them the blueprint for a machine and explaining it. He said if they wanted to then they could make something else, but those who are inexperienced should just go off of the blueprint.

Leo, showing off as ever, suddenly stood and screamed that he was done. In his hand was a small human shaped metal statue. Some smart Alec child on the other side of the row stepped forwards. "It's a metal statue. I bet it doesn't do anything."

Leo's characteristic smirk appeared once more. He pressed his finger against it's back lightly and it began to walk, a parachute leaving it's back so it could fall safely to the ground. It continued to move towards Tom, cartwheeling and flipping along the way. It stopped in front of Tom and a small speaker on its face made a sparkle sound, as if to say; "Tad Dah!" On the other side of the line, the boy's jaw dropped and he backed off.

The boy's girlfriend decided to defend him. "Well Tom can do better than that!" Tom shook his head slowly:

"Actually, Leo taught me what I know." This time everyone's jaws dropped. Then the bell sounded the end of the lesson. The little metal figure ran back to Leo and he picked it back up, turning it off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was P.E again! Time for torture... Or was it? This lesson, would be different. This lesson, someone from camp would be there. Not that Hazel or Frank would know that, and the mortals had no idea the camp existed!  
Which is why it was a great shock to Hazel when, that same day, she found her self standing in front of one of the camp's archers. Frank stood next to her looked a little confused, yet had a huge grin at the prospect of showing off his absolutely amazing archery skills.  
Hazel was rather ok with archery too. She wasn't very good at it but arrows had metal in them. What was the harm in using her natural abilities?

And it was during that P.E class that their reputation improved... "I need some volunteers who have had experience with the bow and arrow before? To show the class, please?"

One dark-skinned boy with short hair raised his hand along with Frank and Hazel. They were called out before the archer realised who he'd called out; his very own mentor. Frank was the camps main archer and archery tutor. Their teacher for the day beckoned Frank and Hazel over.

"Frank! And Hazel! What a surprise to see you here! How are you?" The other students were really confused at this point. "Hey, guys I'm going to show you my best archery first, now. Frank here is the one who taught me. He can split his arrows, my arrows... Anyone's arrows." The class watched on in shock as their instructor shot two arrows into the centre of a target, side by side. Hazel and the dark-skinned boy both took their short too. Hazel shot her arrow into the middle with her powers and the boy shot just left and below the middle. Then Frank shyly walked over.

He stood perfectly posed then shot an arrow to the centre of a target, before moving onto the next target more confident doing his hobby. He shot an arrows through all the ones already shot, moving back to his own and splitting that one too. He lowed his bow no longer shy, but standing up strait and commandingly.  
The class found themselves amazed.  
Very amazed.  
I think a few fainted.  
Yeh, maybe more than a few.  
But Frank was normally shy.  
Oh well.


End file.
